I don't know you, but your eyes are blue
by CastielAnAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Not everyone can escape punishment. Not even the angel who rebelled from heaven. It seems that all the bad things that you do in your life catch up with you at one single moment. And for Castiel, it could change everything...


He had to do it.

There was no choice… Not this time.

This time he couldn't choose, because he knew this was going to happen. All that guilt inside him led him to believe that one day he would pay the price, and even after so many things going right; getting the mark off of Dean and bringing his elder brothers back, finding dad, fighting darkness together and winning.

Things were going so well.

But Dad… No, God, had put him on trial in heaven along with every angel who had done something wrong in his absence. Most of them had easy punishments; like a year in jail, but the most ruthless criminal in that court wasn't Lucifer, or Metatron.

It was him.

It was Castiel.

And his fate had been decided, the cruellest punishment ever. He was to be stripped off his angel-ness. His grace removed, not like Metatron did once before, but from the inside, torn from his very being, and his wings were to be ripped from the root and kept in heaven as a tainted remainder to all to never disobey the order of their father.

Though, as if that wasn't enough, there was a second order too. Spoken by one of the highest angels still loyal to his father, Michael, "And the Winchesters will be killed before the punishment because…" He gritted his teeth because he had first-hand experience of the Winchester brothers little 'tactics'. "They always interfere and they wouldn't ever leave him alone to await his demise."

At this Cas cringed. He could bear anything on himself, but not on his family.

Not on the Winchesters.

He had been standing quietly, listening to his punishment, but at this he spoke, "Do I get a dying wish?"

"Castiel, we aren't going to kill you. We are going to throw you on earth so you roam in the filth for which you betrayed us, and for the guilt to consume you", Michael announced.

"Then I have one thing to say; do not kill the Winchesters, they will NOT interfere not this time. I will make sure of that. Give me an hour. That's all I ask before I pay for my crimes."

God allowed. He didn't understand why, but he did.

So now he was outside the bunker. He had to save his last remaining family: Sam and dean, and if that meant this sacrifice then so be it.

He walked in.

The last thought he had before stepping in was, "I would have to do it in a public place."

 **DEAN's POV**

Cas was in heaven for a God squad meeting.

Sam was in the library studying for something.

So I put on some really loud music and went to the kitchen to make dinner, as it was 9 already. I had literally just taken the ham out of the fridge when 'Angel With A Shotgun' came on the radio and simultaneously the sound of Cas's footsteps joined the crescendo. I smiled at the coincidence.

Cas walked into the kitchen and stood still, looking at me, almost as if he was admiring me.

I dismissed that thought, I wasn't lucky or good enough to loved back by such perfection.

"Something on your mind, Cas?", I asked to get him to stop thinking.

"Dean… Uh… Can u sit? I think I have to say something."

I immediately ditched the ham and grabbed a chair. "I'm listening."

Cas sat on the other chair and ran his hand through his hair.

His lips parted and met again.

Almost as if he was making a tough decision.

After a long pause, "Grab your coat, I am taking you out for dinner." He said sternly.

He spoke as if it was a fact, no room for permission.

I was flabbergasted. This couldn't be happening. He can't be asking me out...Can he? I grinned like a school girl. Maybe life is at that point where good things are finally happening? These thoughts buzzed around my head whilst I grabbed my coat.

Cas's voice broke through my thoughts.

He was yelling, "Sam! Come on, we are going out for dinner!"

Great. Just great. Of course I misunderstood. Obviously he would never even think about a useless lump of clay like me. What was I even thinking?

I broke a little but smiled like I always do. I have been ever since I realized that I was in love with that stupid angel.

Sam was ready with his coat and Cas was following. We got in the Impala and drove to the nearest diner.

Dinner was great, at least.

A cheesy greasy burger just how I like it, Cas even paid for the three of us.

"I said I was taking you guys for dinner.", he explained as we eyed him suspiciously.

Something was up with that dude. I could feel it. He was sad or something. Maybe something happened at the angel meeting.

I made a self-note to ask him about that once we were back in the bunker.

"Let's get some drinks." Cas recommended.

The hell? Maybe the dude was just getting chiller. And besides, drinks, how could I say no?

 **CAS's POV**

I thought of getting them drunk so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Originally I wanted this moment to be solely with Dean, because I love him… but Sam is like a brother to me, and I couldn't ever be that unfair.

"Sam, could you get the first round?" I asked him, even though we were very close to the bar. He nodded and left without a word.

I sat across dean, to get a good look at him.

 **DEAN's POV**

After Sammy went to get the drinks, Cas sat across me and he looked like he was in a war… Or something.

"What's wrong, Cas?" I questioned as I took in the blue pools of his eyes.

"Nothing, Dean." He whispered, a plain lie.

"That was a lie." I answered a matter-of-factly.

"Just hear me out." He took in a sigh.

"Uh… Okay." At this point I was very worried.

"Dean, we have been through so much, and everything I did for you… And Sam… I want you to know I would never ever regret it. I… Love you, Dean Winchester."

I was still trying to make sure I wasn't mistaken like earlier, when I suddenly felt his lips on mine… He kissed me! If I could pick a heaven, this would be it.

 **SAM's POV**

I was near the table with the drinks when I saw them. Lovebirds… Finally!

I walked over because I wanted to tease Dean.

They tore apart as soon as I arrived. Dean was so happy and Cas, well he was just… He seemed distracted.

After a few more drinks he turned to me and said, "Sam Winchester, after everything I am glad I found you. I have thousands of brothers but only one I love, and that's you."

"Uh, okay. Thanks, Cas." Well, this is awkward, and it's worrying me.

"Forgive me." He said in a bare whisper.

"For what, Cas?" We both asked.

He reached out to both of us with a hand each, and touched our foreheads.

And there was just this white light… I sped through all my life from this moment back to the beginning… Like he was purifying it. All my memories played out in front of my eyes in a second, all of them being cleansed.

I opened my eyes and then this dude bumped into Dean.

 **DEAN's POV**

It was a pretty average day.

Just me and Sammy in a bar and a dude with the weirdest trench coat just bumped into me.

I caught him in my arms and looked at him. He had blue eyes, really beautiful blue eyes like they were filled with stories, amazing stories.

He had tears in those oceans.

"You okay buddy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, fine, Dea- Uh- Sir… I am fine." He stuttered, stumbling to his feet. He ran out of the bar wiping his tears.

"Huh, he's weird." Sam commented.

"Might have had a few extra drinks." I concluded.

"Let's go." Sam said as we walked out of the bar and to the Impala.

I walked after him but stopped at the door. I had a longing, like I had just lost something.

I checked my pocket for Baby's keys. Still here.

Well, that's just about what I own and what I love so… Whatever. I shrugged and opened the door to my car.

Just me and Sam, as it has always been.


End file.
